Return to Boston
by Tazbb12
Summary: Maura and Frankie are lifelong best friends entering their senior year of high school along with new friend Frost. What happens when Maura's childhood crush n best friends older sister Jane returns from college mysteriously taking a break n not attending her sophomore year of college. What caused Jane to leave school? Will Maura have a chance with the older Rizzoli? Slow Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

Had this idea in my head and tossing it out there to see if anyone is interested in my continuing it. A little background...Maura, Frankie and Frost are all entering their senior year of high school...Maura and Frankie have been best friends forever meanwhile frost moved to town last year and made quick friends with the two. Jane should be entering her sophomore year of college but makes a mysterious return to Boston after barely visiting since she has graduated high school. Angela and Frank are in the middle of a divorce making the home life a little challenging. Maura had a crush on Jane when she was a kid and after not seeing Jane for over a year her once dormant feelings might start popping back up. Why did Jane return from school? Will Maura and Jane have a chance together? Or are they destine for friendship?

* * *

The door slowly opened revealing a quiet room baked in the early morning sunlight. The silent door gave no warning to it sleeping occupant. She smiled seeing the dark unruly hair poking out from under the covers. The Rizzoli attached to those locks was still out cold and that didn't look to be changing anytime soon.

"WAKE UP," Maura shouted jumping on the bed with a smile.

The sudden movement and noise brought the Rizzoli from a dead sleep to a startled state resulting in a spastic stumble to the floor. Maura couldn't contain her laughter seeing her best friend sitting on the floor trying to figure out what just happened.

"What the hell Maur," Frankie asked rubbing his head? "It's like….before noon what's with the harsh wake up call," he said looking at the clock trying to get the numbers to come into focus.

"It's the last week of our summer vacation before our senior year starts and I refuse to let you sleep the week away. It is almost 10 and I want to go to breakfast at the bakery."

"You do," he asked shocked? "You mean miss healthy is going to engage in the wonderful world of simple carbohydrates and have a donut."

"Please….eggs provide a great source of protein and healthy cholesterol and I talked your mother into serving turkey bacon to limit the transfats and then we will be going for a run to work off the extra butter and grease I will be consuming and the sugary donuts and French toast your about to consume….that is unless you want Rolli Polli Rizzoli to make a comeback."

Frankie mumbled never wanting to have that nickname grace anyone's lips again.

"All right, all right call Frost and have him meet us there while I get ready real fast."

"Shower AND brush your teeth."

"Why would I brush my teeth before eating breakfast?"

Maura rolled her eyes….her best friend was such a boy sometimes.

"Because you're going out into public…I refuse to let you leave this house without the proper hygiene."

"Women," Frankie rolled his eyes leaving the room.

"Men," Maura yelled back tossing a towel at him.

Frankie only took 10 minutes to get ready and they pair was out the door. Frost was going to meet them at the bakery.

"Frankie baby come help me in the kitchen," Angela said seeing her son walk into the bakery.

"Oh come on ma I am here to eat."

"Yes, for free unlike all these other paying customers waiting for their meals and getting their to go orders…get in the kitchen first."

"Ma."

"Go Frankie I will sit at the counter and make you get me multiple cups of coffee," Maura smiled.

"Oh joy," he grumbled walking back into the kitchen.

"Maura lovely to see you," Angela said giving her a hug and a kiss. "I am glad you were able to drag my son out of bed before noon."

"It was a challenge but I refuse to let him sleep the week away."

"I'll get you the first cup of coffee love have a seat."

Maura smiled sitting at the counter looking over the menu even though she already knew was she was getting. She loved looking at the specials and seeing what interesting dished Mrs. Rizzoli put on special. She was the best baker in Boston and the only one who could get Maura to eat less than healthy foods. She loved the Rizzoli family…well she loved Angela and of course her best friend was Frankie and there was…

It felt like a tornado just blew in, a bag was unceremoniously tossed on the counter and a figure plopped in the seat beside her.

"J…Jane," Maura whispered shocked to see the oldest Rizzoli.

Long dark locks whipped around and locked eyes with the innocent hazel ones starring back at her.

"Maura…hi," Jane said surprised to her brothers best friend sitting next to her. "Wow it has been a long time you look great," Jane said giving Maura a hug.

"Thanks…so do you. I didn't think you were in town. Isn't college back in session," Maura questioned?

"Yeah, probably…I am just taking a little break," Jane said clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"Oh cool…well it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," Jane said with a smile.

"Frankie get the order for table 7 and start another pot of coffee," Angela yelled back to the kitchen.

"Maybe I spoke too soon," Jane smirked. "I better get out of here before she sees me."

"Doesn't she know your back?"

"Not yet and I would like to delay that just a little longer," Jane said reaching for a donut. "Give this to ma and I will see you later shorty," Jane said leaving a dollar on the counter and giving Maura's jaw a little love tap.

Maura smiled as she watched Jane retreat out of the bakery.

"Who was the girl," Frost asked walking in? "She looks familiar."

"What girl," Maura said turning back in her seat to look at the menu again?

"The girl that is going to cause you to break out in hives for lying to me," Frost said grabbing the menu and putting it on the counter.

Maura sighed, stupid hives.

"That was Jane Rizzoli….my childhood crush."

"Wait…what? That was Jane? Isn't she in college? She was your childhood crush? So many questions," Frost said looking back and forth between the now vacant doorway and Maura.

Frost had only moved to town a year ago and while he was very good friends with Maura and Frankie there was still so much he didn't know.

"Yes, that was the oldest Rizzoli child. She was at UConn I think starting her sophomore year but she is taking a break apparently….she didn't seem to want to talk about it though."

"Good because I don't really care about that part…I want to hear the part where she was your childhood crush."

Maura couldn't help but blush thinking about her childhood and the hours she spent pinning over the gorgeous Jane Rizzoli.

"Oh this is going to be good…spill it I want to her all the details," Frost said getting excited at his friends clear discomfort.

"Well, I have known Frankie since we were practically in diapers."

"Not to interrupt already but how? I mean I know I am new here but I know your family is wealthy…I doubt you ran in the same circles."

"True my mother probably never would have….but my nanny's did," Maura said with a smile. "We met at a play group when I was 2 I think…it was some community mommy and me playgroup for toddlers to help with engagement and interaction. My nanny brought me every chance she got and Angela was always there with Frankie. While Frankie and I went to different elementary schools we always met at the park and that's all she wrote."

"Cool….so back to Jane."

Maura rolled her eyes.

"It all started when I was 12 so Jane was either 15 or 16. It was right around this time of year actually…just before school started and I was over at Frankie's. I guess it was preseason for field hockey or something and Jane was just coming back from a run. She walked into the house in this neon blue sports bra and these black running shorts. She was covered in sweat yet still smelled amazing, her cheeks were flush red from running and the bright sun and those abs….ohh I have had many a dreams about those abs."

"Change the sheets kinda dreams I bet," Frost smirked.

"Frost I was 12," Maura said hitting his shoulder.

"Didn't stop me."

"Ugh men…boys. Anyway from that moment on I was hooked. I spent most of my youth leaving toys, roses and chocolates in Jane's room anonymously only to later find out everyone knew all along it was me. They all thought it was so cute meanwhile I was mortified."

"So you knew from pretty early on that you…"

"Liked girls? Yeah, I knew pretty early on. That was just a childhood crush though…she was the cool older sister always doing things first driving…going to parties…being able to stay out late…when your 12 all that stuff seems so cool. I know I was her little brother's best friend, but she never made me feel that way. She treated me like a person, not a little kid and in my world that didn't happen often."

"When is the last time you saw her?"

"A little over a year ago…before I met you actually. She left home right after she graduated and I don't think has been back since then."

"She didn't come home for breaks? UConn is not that far from here," Frost questioned.

"I think Frankie said she came home for a day on Thanksgiving and Christmas Eve and Christmas day but that is it. I didn't see her during that time as we were in Paris."

"And now she is just back indefinitely?"

"Sounds like it."

"Wonder what happened at school that's bringing her back to Boston."

"That's a good question."

Maura was certainly curious as to why the oldest Rizzoli was back in town instead of at college. One doesn't just take a break for no reason after all. However, she was just glad to have Jane back period. It had been over a year since Maura saw Jane and she was even more beautiful than she remembered. College seemed to add a layer of maturity to Jane and Maura could feel the childhood crush come flooding back to her. She would have to focus on just being friends and not fall back into her school girl crush ways. This year definitely just took an interesting turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the great reviews, follows and favorites. The support means a lot. I didn't get a chance to edit this but wanted to get it posted...I will edit it tomorrow morning...I hope there aren't too many mistakes and you can enjoy chapter 2. I tried to get a little more interactions from the girls this chapter...it will be a slow burn to start but it will be worth it I promise.

* * *

"Ohh Janie your home," Angela said rushing to her oldest daughter as she walked through the door. "Where have you been all day, Frankie said you were in the bakery earlier," Angela continued with her onslaught of questions.

"Ma…ma come on ease up," Jane said trying to pry her moms arms from around her.

"I just missed my baby girl so much," Angela said giving Jane another squeeze and kiss.

"Ang ease off the girl," Frank said from the couch.

"Mind your own business," Angela shot to Frank.

"Pretty sure our daughter is my business."

"She is over 18 and isn't your concern any longer….another few weeks and you will receive your buyout for the house and then you won't even have to be here….in fact you won't be welcome here."

"Just waiting for payment," Frank smirked as he walked into the kitchen to grab a beer.

Angela shot a death glare in Frank's direction until he was no longer insight. She had filed for divorce months ago but his scumbag lawyer advised Frank to stay in the home until it was official and he received the buyout for the house. No matter he was to blame for the divorce in the first place with the affair he had with some 20 something.

"Ma forget about him. I just got back into town and I needed to take care of some things. I am actually just stopping in to say hi."

"You're not staying? You're heading back to school already?"

"Umm I am actually staying with a friend….for a while. I am taking a little time off from school."

"Oh Janie what happened? I thought you were doing so well."

"My grades were fine ma…I just needed a little break. Thought I would come back here help you with the bakery…I know how busy you get when the college crowds come back plus everything else going on," Jane said nodding towards the kitchen.

She hated her parents were going through this mess but the timing couldn't have been more perfect to cover the real reasons she was taking time off school.

"Janie school is more important than working at the bakery and I can handle your father."

"Ma I just needed a little time off…and maybe while I am not in school I am do an unofficial internship with Korsak and get some real like experience."

"Who is Korsak?"

"Um huh," Jane ask suddenly realizing her mistake?

"Korsak…the person you want to do an internship with…who is it? What does he do?"

"Oh he is a homicide detective…he umm came to speak to my criminal justice class. I was thinking of looking him up and networking a little."

"Oh…I know you have your heart set on being a cop."

"Detective."

"Whatever…I guess it is good to make the connection."

"So it will be good for me to be here for a little while. I'm going to run up to my room and grab some things and then head out."

"Can I make you anything?"

"I will be fine ma…and I will be by the bakery tomorrow you can even make me your bunny pancakes," Jane said knowing that would get her ma off her back.

"All right baby."

* * *

Jane went up to her room and looked around. It hadn't really changed much in the year she had been away. In the corner was a small pile of her things she dropped off earlier when her mom was still working. Jane walked over to her full length mirror and lifted her shirt slightly to reveal her still recovering wound….a straight line held together by 15 stitches across her abdomen. Sighing she dropped her shirt and tried to pick up a bag with her right hand only to have it shake badly from pain which forced her to drop it.

"What's wrong with your hand," Frank asked walking into the room.

Jane gasped jumping at the intruder.

"Oh I sprained it playing basketball…still isn't recovered yet. Can't even catch a Frisbee yet…cut into my ultimate Frisbee season….my team won the championship."

"Man I can't wait until I go to college…you make it sound so fun."

"Well, there are these pesky little classes that get in the way little bro. You have to keep your grades up so you can participate in the intramural stuff."

"I know," he said plopping on her bed. "So where are you staying? I don't blame you for not staying here."

"Is it that bad," Jane asked?

"Sometimes….the do try and avoid each other but some days I swear dad just is looking for a fight and they yell for hours."

"I am sorry buddy…I promise I am going to figure out a way to get you outta here…you shouldn't have to deal with that."

"Ehh it's all right," Frankie shrugged it off like it was nothing. "So where are you staying,' he asked again?

"Oh umm just a friends place," Jane said stuffing a blanket in her bag.

"Which friend? Don't they have blankets there," Frankie pressed on?

"Oh yeah but you know I like to be prepared."

"Jane, where are you staying…honestly."

"Probably my car…but it is not a big deal. It is just for a couple of days until I can find a place within my price range…then we both can live there."

"Jane you can't stay in your car!"

"I will be fine don't worry about me."

Frankie seemed to totally ignore his sister and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey…yeah its fine….I just need a favor."

* * *

Frankie told his ma he needed to run an errand and would be back shortly. He took the keys from his sister and they headed out.

"Frankie where are we going?"

"Relax, I have it all under control."

"Clearly….now where….what are we doing at the Boston Yacht Club? I would prefer my night not be spent in jail."

"Can you just chill please."

Frankie pulled up and punched in a 4 digit code and the gate opened. He pulled in and parked the car.

"Come on…your little brother hooked you up tonight."

Frankie walked down to the boats, past the small motor boats to the sail boats. The large yachts were just ahead of them and were truly a sight to see up close.

"All aboard," Frankie said boarding a nice size sail boat.

"Not until you tell me whose boat this is."

"Mine," Maura said coming up from below deck.

Jane looked up confused but finally boarded the boat.

"Ok, so I won't get arrested but what is going on?"

"Jane I wasn't going to let you sleep in your car so I called Maura to see if she had any ideas and I thought this one was pretty cool."

"I don't want to impose."

"Oh you're not imposing. I haven't taken her out all summer it will be good to have someone use it. There are two bedrooms a bathroom and kitchen down below. My favorite part is the mornings though when the sun rises over the Boston Harbor," Maura said almost giddy.

"Well, umm thanks for letting me stay a couple nights….I promise it will only be a few nights and I will find some other place to go."

"No rush Jane. I don't plane on using her any time soon…especially with school starting."

"Won't your parents mind?"

"They are in Paris for a while as my mother is opening an exhibit there and besides even if they were around they would take out their yacht….they never were ones for sailing."

"Right how foolish of me they would just take out the yacht," Jane joked in a snobby posh voice.

Frankie laughed but Maura didn't get that it was a joke. She dropped her head trying not to let the tears come to her eyes. Jane saw this and quickly made a move to correct it.

"Hey…hey I was just kidding Maura I am sorry," Jane said wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "It's cool you have your own boat and even cooler that your letting me crash…thank you it means a lot."

"You're welcome," Maura said with a smile. "Do you want a tour?"

"Umm I really need to get back…ma is going to send out a search party soon," Frankie said not wanting to go but knowing he needed to.

"Here take my car," Maura said offering Frankie the keys.

"How are you going to get home tonight?"

"I was thinking I wold stay here tonight….make sure everything goes smoothly Jane's first night and then she can bring me back tomorrow," Maura turned to Jane the last part coming out as a question?

"Umm yeah I can do that…but don't worry about me I am sure I can manage. I don't want you to feel obligated….

"Jane I want to really. Besides boat living can be a little different and I just want to make sure you have everything you need."

"Cool thanks I appreciate it."

"So I can really drive to Beemer," Frankie said getting excited about driving Maura's BMW convertible?

"Yeah, just to your house though please."

Frankie smiled as Maura tossed him the keys. Jane snatched them out of the air.

"You go right home….and you don't drive a mile per hour over the speed limit….and park it in the driveway," Jane instructed. "And if one fleck of paint is damaged…"

"Ok, I get it Janie."

"And don't call me Janie," Frankie said heading off.

* * *

"So you want the grand tour," Maura asked with a shy smile?

"Sure."

"Well up here is just a lounge area," Maura said walking inside the upper cabin.

"Seems cool…a little mini bar," Jane said raising her eyebrow. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"I don't drink but sometimes I have meetings here and mother says always be prepared."

"Naturally. So what else does this boat have to offer," Jane asked knowing this was a high end boat.

"Well, down here," Maura said heading down into the lower cabin, "is the other lounge with the kitchen and TV."

"Wow this is nicer than my kitchen at home. Please tell me you have a coffee maker," Jane said looking around and not seeing one.

"Of course but it is secured right now. One thing you will learn about living on a boat is to make sure things are secured at all times….especially kitchen stuff. Things are clam now and will be fairly calm in the dock even in a storm but still things need to be secured or they will be all over the place…I learned that the hard way."

"Oh no…need all new plates?"

"And glasses."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, but everything is working and there are some snacks around I can go shopping tomorrow."

"Maura your letting me stay on your amazing boat…I can buy my food thank you though."

"The bedrooms are on either ends and the bathroom is just through there," Maura said pointing to an open door. "There is a shower in there just make sure you pull the divider out and all the way around…it is not big but it does the job."

"You really could live on here huh?"

"Oh yes definitely people do it all the time. Many of daddy's friends work in New York and they will sail down Monday dock in NY for the week and then sail back home Friday."

"Man it really is just a whole other life," Jane mumbled to herself looking around at the sweet digs she would be staying in for the next couple days.

"Can I ask why you're not staying at your moms?"

"I don't know I mean things are really tense at home with my parents getting divorced. Plus after being on my own in college I don't really want the parental units around hovering again."

"I am sorry about that, the divorce…I know Frankie has stayed at my house a couple bad nights."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't ask him to much about it he usually didn't want to talk anyway."

"Thanks…for looking out for him it means a lot."

"He is my best friend…I would do anything for him. So you can pick whatever room you want although if I could make a suggestion the room down there has a sunlight…you can watch the moon and stars as you fall asleep."

"Sounds like that is where you normally reside I don't want to take that from you."

"No don't worry I insist…I am just going to be here for the night I have resided in both rooms and enjoy each equally."

"All right I will take the sunroom light room."

Jane went to pick up her bag forgetting about her hand and immediately dropped it.

"Jane are you ok," Maura asked rushing to the brunettes side?

"Oh yeah no don't worry I just sprained my wrist I fell on it playing hockey and it's still recovering."

"Well, there is ice in the freezer if you need it."

"Thanks….and thanks again for letting me stay here this place really is amazing."

"You're welcome. If you need anything just let me know. I am going to see what I can pull together for a snack if you want to go settle in."

"Sounds great."

This time Jane picked up her bag with her left hand and headed to her room. She dropped the bag and sighed…she really needed to be more careful.


	3. Chapter 3

She had only been back in Boston for a few days but it felt like she never left. She had to admit she really did love Boston in the fall…the winter maybe not as much. Even though she was not living at home she still took a job as her ma's bakery and got a gig at The Dirty Robber being a bar tender. She was sure her ma would be thrilled to know the most useful thing she took from college thus far was learning how to make every drink under the sun. Jane knew that Maura wouldn't mind if she stayed on the boat indefinitely but Jane needed to get her own place and give Frankie a place to stay that wasn't so hostile.

"Cup of coffee to go please," Maura smiled leaning against the bakery counter.

"Morning Maur," Jane smiled before turning to get her coffee.

Jane was kind of glad Maura and Frankie met at the bakery every morning before school. Over the past few days Maura had been stopping by the boat and they would talk for a few minutes. It was nice having a friend around that didn't look at her different…she was just Jane. Back at school everyone looked at her differently…while she might go back to college at some point she certain would never step foot back on the UConn campus. It was also good to see her brother too so she could gauge how things were going at home.

"Nervous about your first day of school," Jane asked setting the coffee down on the counter?

"No, I am excited," Maura said with a bright smile.

Just then Frankie walked in still looking half asleep and plopped on a chair.

"I can't say the same thing for everyone though," Maura laughed.

"He never was a morning person…I think he will do much better in college when he can schedule classes later in the day."

"Speaking of which make sure he finishes his college applications. They really should be in by the end of September," Maura explained imploring the services of Jane to help her get her best friend in gear to finish these applications.

"I am guessing yours are already done?"

"Oh mine were submitted in May as I have applied for early decision in most places."

"Naturally…where do you want to go?"

"Well, I have applied most of the Ivy League schools…Harvard, Princeton, Yale, Penn….and a couple schools that have excellent pre-med programs like UNC, Johns Hopkins, Standford."

"Yeah but where do you WANT to go?"

"Harvard," Maura whispered.

"I promise I won't tell," Jane said knowing that telling anyone made it real and added a layer of pressure on her. "They would be foolish not to take you…now get this cup of coffee in Frankie and get off to school….colleges don't like people being tardy," Jane smirked.

Maura picked up both cups of coffee and turned back to her friend who looked like he had fallen asleep in his chair. She gave the chair a swift kick causing Frankie to jump out of his chair and look around quickly like he was under attack.

"Jumpy much," Maura teased handing the regular coffee to Frankie.

"Sorry…didn't sleep much last night."

"The yelling again?"

"Yeah, I can't wait until pop gets out of there. He has been such an ass recently. I swear the closer he gets to leaving the more an ass he becomes."

"You know you're always welcome to come over."

"I know but it was late…I thought I could just deal with it."

Jane overheard the conversation and knew she needed to get her brother out of that house. It wasn't healthy for him to be in that environment. She had only been working for a week but money from the bar was really helping out. People really loved her there and she could easily make a few hundred in tips over the weekends. She had been eyeing this rental house on the harbor that was in rough shape hence the really low rent but nothing a little TLC couldn't cure. After this weekend she was going to contact the landlord and make an offer.

She waved at Frankie and Maura as they headed off to school. She remembered a time when her life was simple…when all she had to worry about was what period study hall was and who shared the same lunch. She hoped Maura and Frankie really appreciated the simplicity high school brought.

"Quit day dreaming the morning rush isn't over yet," Angela said snapping her daughter out of her fog.

Jane shook her head and got back to work. She really needed to make sure she stayed on top of things as she had to duck out early today for a meeting. After the lunch rush passed through Jane tossed her towel on the counter.

"I will be back around 3 ma," Jane said grabbing her keys.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting about that internship I was telling you about. It shouldn't take too long."

"All right baby I will see you later."

* * *

Jane parked downtown and made the short walk to the front of the police station. She looked up at the building and tried to get her nerve to go inside. The building didn't look overly intimidating as it blended into the rest of the city skyline but Jane knew it was different. The four walls contained cops, detectives and criminals….it also contained a case file with her name on it.

"Hi I am here to meet with Vince Korsak," Jane told the cop at the reception desk.

"All right just have a seat right over there and I will call him down."

"Thank you."

Jane took a seat in a row of plastic chairs. As if she wasn't on edge enough these chairs certainly didn't help her settle at all.

"Sorry, usually we place perps there before they get booked….don't want them getting comfortable," Vince said appearing next to her.

"Oh yeah understandable," Jane said standing.

"Let's go upstairs and talk."

* * *

Frankie was thrilled to break free from the first day of school. He still couldn't believe he had homework on the first day. What happened to easing back into things?

"Why do you look like someone just kicked your puppy," Frost asking punching Frankie in the shoulder.

"Mine as well have…I have homework….who does that?"

"Oh man who do they think they are….teachers," Frost said sarcastically.

Frankie turned and gave him a glare.

"Suck it up buttercup…summer is over."

"And why are you all sunshine and rainbows?"

"Because I don't have homework," Frost smirked.

Frankie grumbled as they walked into the bakery.

"Hi baby how was your first day of school," Angela asked?

"Just another day."

"Yeah, another day with homework," Frost ribbed.

Frankie rolled his eyes.

"Where is Janie?"

"She should be back here soon. Where is Maura?"

"She stayed after to meet with the guidance counselor she should be here soon."

"Have you met with your guidance counselor yet? You have everything in line to graduate timely and you have your college applications in?"

"Oh man not you too….I am going to graduate no problem and I am working on the applications."

"Don't wait too long young man."

Angela walked back to make the boys some food as the boys continued their banter. Outside Maura was just pulling up to the Bakery and was about to head in when someone or rather someone caught her eye.

"Jane," Maura questioned seeing her sitting on a bench.

"Oh hey," Jane said trying to perk up some.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, umm how was school? I think the boys are inside already."

"School was good I am glad to get back into a routine. Why aren't you inside with everyone?"

"I am just coming back from a meeting and I thought I would let Ma have a little time with Frankie…and I am sure Frankie is thrilled about that," Jane smirked.

"Oh I am sure."

"I had a question…does the boat TVs get ESPN? The game is on tonight and the Sox have a chance to clinch a playoff spot."

"Oh yes they have full packages. You should come to my house tonight though and watch the game with Frankie and Frost."

"Definitely," Jane said now excited about her evening. "Now let's get inside and save Frankie."

Maura smiled at Jane and followed her into the bakery. She too was excited for tonight's activities. She wasn't a huge baseball fan…at least not like the Rizzoli's….but with the addition of Jane the night seemed to get a little brighter. She enjoyed hanging out with her friends and Jane was a friend but sometimes Maura still found it hard to believe she was in the same room with Jane Rizzoli let along being considered her friend.

* * *

Jane arrived that night with a large pizza and six pack of beer.

"How did you even get this you're not 21 yet," Frankie said grabbing a bottle.

"First off," Jane said grabbing the bottle back, "your only allowed 1 that goes for you too Frost," she added handing the bottle back to Frankie. "And I am 21 according to the proper documents so shut it."

Frankie and Frost grabbed and bottle and pizza and headed to the living room quickly before Jane could change her mind.

"Ohh and I got this for you…I know it's not fancy or anything but I didn't picture you as a beer girl," Jane said pulling out a travel side wine bottle.

"Oh um thank you but you didn't have too…I really don't drink," Maura stuttered slightly.

"It's ok you don't have to drink it but I think you will like it. It's just us tonight kick back and relax….I promise not to tell if you do."

Maura thought about it for a minute and grabbed a wine glass pouring herself a drink.

"I knew this was a little dare devil in ya," Jane winked grabbing her bottle and a plate of pizza.

Maura tried to control the heat that was quickly rising to her cheeks until after Jane was out of the kitchen. She took a sip of the deep red liquid trying to settle her nerves.

"Hmm that is good," Maura said to herself pouring a little more into the glass.

She grabbed a slice of pizza and joined her friends in the living room to watch the game. It filled her heart to be surrounded by her friends who were having such a good time. She loved how Jane would yell at the TV like it would actually have an effect on the game and how Jane would explain certain plays to her when it was clear she didn't really understand what was going on. With each day they spent together Maura's heart was falling more and more for Jane however her head kept tell her they were just friends. She wondered how long it would be before her heart told her head to shut up.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is so short and a little slow but I wanted to get something posted I hope you are all still hanging with me...I think things are about to pick up.

* * *

School was in full swing much to Frankie's dismay. He couldn't wait until graduation when he would be done with school…no one knew it yet but college wasn't exactly on his to do list. He was hoping to keep that on the down low as long as possible. He knew Maura was off to the best medical school in the country most likely but that just wasn't for him. Everyone would make a big deal about that and he didn't want to deal with that at the moment. He was just going to keep his head down and finish high school and figure things out then.

"Geeze Janie I am coming relax," Frankie said trying to shrug off his sister's excited grip.

"We are here," she said proudly standing in the front porch of a rundown rancher.

"Umm where," Frankie asked confused?

"Home," Jane said proudly.

"Home? Like home to the cockroach and black mold that will slowly eat away at my insides."

"Shut up Frankie it does not have black mold…this place just needs a little TLC and we can really make it ours. I know it is not the Ritz but it is ours and it is….quiet."

Frankie didn't know what to say. Sure the place looked like a dump but Jane was right a little TLC and this little place really had potential. He knew his sister was doing everything she could to get him out of that house and that toxic environment.

"If I don't say it enough Janie…you're the best big sister ever," Frankie said giving her a hug. "So let's get in there and see how many cockroaches I'll be sharing my room with," he joked heading inside.

It was a good thing they were both kids of a plumber as new pipes and fixtures were needed around the house. The electrical was in good shape and the place just needed a good cleaning and paint before it was move in ready.

"Hey whatcha doing," Jane said bouncing next to Maura when she entered the bakery?

"Umm was going to get a cup of coffee….that is if you haven't consumed it all, how many have you had today," Maura asked with a chuckle never seeing Jane this amped up before.

"Want to come to a paint party?"

"Umm what is a paint party? I have never been to one it sounds fun."

"Well, don't get your hopes up it isn't actually any fun at all. See, I got this two bedroom place down by the harbor and it needs some TLC….basically a good cleaning and painting. Frankie, Frost and I are going to be working on it all weekend…I provide the supplies food and drinks and hopefully a little fun too."

"I'd be happy to help. It is impressive you have been able to secure a place already."

"Eh don't get too excited until you see the place….but it is in a safe area has four walls, a roof and no yelling."

"You're an amazing sister Jane. Frankie is very lucky to have you."

"Eh it's not a big deal."

"It's a very big deal. Text me the address and I will be by around 4."

"Thanks Maur you're a pretty great friend too. Here coffee on the house," Jane said handing her a to go cup.

"Thanks Jane."

Maura parked her car when her GPS said she had arrived. Jane certainly wasn't lying when she said the house needed some love. However, Jane also wasn't lying when she said it was in a nice area as the other surrounding houses looked well kept and cute. She couldn't help but smile as she heard some music playing and as she stood on the front porch she heard the banter of the three occupants.

"I so can rap," Frankie defended.

"Bro you have never been more white then you are in this very moment," Frost said laughing.

"Seriously I have more skillz than you yo," Jane laughed flashing a fake gangsta sign.

Frankie tossed a rag at Jane's head but as she was across the room it fizzled out and landed on the floor. All eyes turned to the giggles at the front door.

"Hey Maur you made it," Jane said with a smile.

"Come on in join the party," Frankie said walking over to the rag he previously tossed at Jane now tossing it at Maura with a little more success.

"Not even going to let me put my stuff down…man you're such a slave driver."

"Really Frankie didn't anyone teach you any manners," Frost said in a very proper voice. "Let the lady in show her around your humble abode."

"Ohh the grand tour huh well we are standing in the living room dining room combo, right over there is the kitchen, back there are the two bedrooms and hall bathroom and that's the tour."

Jane rolled her eyes.

"You two bozo's keep working in here and I will show her what needs to be done…try not to make it worse than it already is."

Jane guided Maura into the kitchen.

"Frankie and I already changed out the pipes in here and the bathroom so we are good with the running water. We are going to clean first and then paint."

"It's impressive that you can change out pipes…If I tried doing that this place would be under water," Maura chuckled.

"Plumbers kids," Jane shrugged. "Anyway I have the boys working on the living room, kitchen and dining room what do you say we tackle the two bedrooms?"

"Sounds good…do you already have paint colors picked out?"

"No, I was probably just going to do white or something."

"What? No, no you have to have colors….let me pick them out please…please please please," Maura begged gripping onto Jane hand causing Jane to flinch noticeably in pain.

Maura jumped back slightly first shocked than alarmed as the flash of pain across Jane's face. Jane quickly shook her head trying to cut Maura's worry off.

"It's nothing…it's just about to rain and an old injury makes my hand sensitive. Maybe renting a place by the water wasn't the smartest choice….although that will be nothing compared to the harsh Boston winters," Jane said trying to deflect.

Maura stood there a moment trying to decide if she should drop it, for now she was going to.

"So can I pick out colors for you," she asked again?

"Sure, you can tell me about you color plans as we start cleaning."

Maura told Jane all about the ideas she had for the space that would make it a warm and cozy home. The girls got through the two rooms in no time and went to check on the boys who hadn't made much progress. They got caught up in multiple spitball fights and wrestling matches to really get much accomplished. Jane blasted some music and they all rocked out as they finished off the cleaning duties for the day.

"I don't know about you but I am spent," Frankie said throwing the last paper towel out and plopping on the floor. "Man I wish we had chairs right now."

"I'm too tired to care," Frost said also laying on the floor.

"What are you a bunch of girls," Jane asked laughing?

"If that means I don't have to move than yes I am a girl," Frankie shot back.

"All right girls lay there…Maura and I are running to the paint store to get samples. Try and order a pizza before we get back," Jane said toss some money on the floor near Frankie.

Maura looked like a kid in a candy grabbing all different paint samples. Jane just stood back with a smile on her face watching her friend bounce from section to section.

"You going to leave some samples for other people," Jane joked after a while knowing if she didn't put a stop to this Maura might be here all night.

"Ohh yeah right sorry," Maura blushed slightly.

"No, it's cool your cute so excited. I just want to get back and make sure the boys have actually moved and ordered pizza because I am starving."

"Call them and tell them to have the pizza delivered to the boat…we could all stay there tonight and then head back to the house tomorrow."

"You don't want to stay at the house."

"Jane, you have no furniture."

"Right…you're so smart."

Jane called the boys and agreed to all meet at the boat to stay for the night. Frankie just picked up pizza on the way over knowing it would be faster that way as he was already starving. The group had a great night together laughed and joking as a ball game was on in the background. Since the Sox already clinched their playoff the sports nuts weren't glued to the TV.

"All right so boys in that room and girls down here," Jane suggested as it was getting late.

"Cool," both Frost and Frankie agreed heading to their bunk for the night.

Maura stood frozen.

"Maura you coming?"

"Oh yeah just going o the bathroom first I will be there in a minute."

Just when she thought she pushed all her lingering crush like feelings deep inside she was now being asked to spend the night with her. This was going to get interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Click

Maura didn't know what it was, but something pulled her from her blissful sleep slowly back into the real world. She was having such a wonderful dream she wanted nothing more than to escape back to dream land. Unfortunately her body would not allow that and after a few minutes Maura opened her eyes wondering if in fact she was still dreaming. She was scared to move in fear of waking the sleeping beauty next to her. Jane was sleeping on her stomach facing Maura, her hair wild over her face. Maura was resting on her side nuzzled right against Jane she could smell her shampoo. Unable to resist Maura gently brushed the dark curls out of Jane's face. Even with wild hair and no makeup Jane looked beautiful, so relaxed and at peace.

Maura jumped back and rolled away from Jane when she started to wake. She took a slow breath trying to bring her heart rate down; she prayed Jane couldn't feel the thumping through the mattress.

"Hmm cold," Jane mumbled sleepily tugging whatever she could to get herself warm again.

Maura tensed unable to tell if Jane was tugging the blanket or her. She also didn't know how awake Jane actually was.

"Come on cold," Jane said tugging again.

"Sorry am I hogging the blanket," Maura asked quickly relinquishing the covers?

"No, you moved…your warm," Jane mumbled snuggling into Maura's back.

"Oh sorry," Maura giggled at Jane's morning moodiness. "But you know we should probably be getting up."

"Ugh 5 more minutes mom," Jane said pulling the covers over her head.

Maura outright laughed.

"Oh I'll give you 5 more minutes."

Maura then attacked Jane's side tickling her. Jane let out a scream of laughter trying to squirm away from Maura's assault.

"Oh my god ok, ok I will get up just please stop," Jane gasped out trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. "Geeze can't a girl sleep in?"

"Not when we have a house to paint…unless you don't want to move in any time soon."

"Ugh why are you always right."

Maura smirked as she left the room giving Jane a little time to really wake up and see what the boys were doing. She was a little shocked to see they were both awake and made coffee, someone running do donuts too.

"What time is it," Maura asked looking around for a clock?

"Just after 9…I had to be at the bakery early for a delivery and brought back some fuel for the day," Frankie said passing her a coffee.

"I'm impressed."

"Don't let his bubbly persona fool you I practically had to kick him out of here this morning."

"Yeah whatever bro at least I brought back donuts."

"True story," Frost said grabbin another donut.

"Is Grouch-a-saurus Rex functioning yet?"

"Well, she was awake…I can't say she stayed awake though," Maura laughed at the nickname.

"Oh please let me check," Frankie said with a smile.

"Be nice," Maura warned.

Maura and Frost were sitting in the kitchen area drinking some much needed coffee and talking about the game plan for the day. Between the four of them they really could get the house panted.

"FRANKIE YOU'RE DEAD."

Maura and Frost turned to see Frankie running out of Jane's room and darting up the stairs. A few moments later Jane appeared, her hair wet….it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

"I hope you said your goodbyes because your best friend is done," Jane spit out less than thrilled with her brother at the moment.

"Ok, ok lets all just calm down. Frost go find Frankie and take him to Home Depot and pick up the paint," Maura said giving him money and a list of supplies. "Jane and I will finish getting ready and meet you over there in30 minutes."

Frost obeyed the orders knowing the Rizzoli siblings needed some time apart right now. How these two would ever share a fairly small space remained to be seen. Jane mumbled around between the bedroom, kitchen and bathroom as she attempted to get herself together.

"You want to talk about it," Maura asked not sure if Jane would want to talk.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah you look fine."

Jane stopped and sighed plopping down at the kitchen table.

"I am sorry…I am not a morning person and Frankie…he was just being a super annoying little brother today."

"You two living together should be entertaining," Maura said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah….just keep some bail money handy."

"Just try not to kill him I hear bail can be set a little high for that,' Maura smirked.

"Well, look at miss sarcastic…I think you have been hanging around us Rizzoli's too much," Jane laughed.

"I don't think that's a bad thing. I do think we need to get a move on though so we don't leave the boys unsupervised with all that paint for too long."

"Good point and I will pay you back for the supplies just let me know how much it is."

Maura knew better than to fight about this right now. Jane was proud and would absolutely pay her back but she didn't want it. Maura figured the less she talked about it the more Jane was lightly to just forget. The girls got themselves together and headed over to the house. Just as Jane was pulling into the driveway her cell phone rang. She glanced down at the caller ID trying to keep a cool composure.

"Hey what's up….now," Jane questioned clearly frustrated?

Maura remained silent and listened to one side of the conversation. Whoever was on the other end was clearly requesting something of Jane she didn't want to do. With each passing statement from the mystery caller Jane seemed more dejected.

"All right…I will be there."

Jane sighed and hung up the phone.

"I need to run an errand real quick. It shouldn't take too long…everyone should start in the living room and I should be back by the time that area is finished."

"Is everything ok," Maura asked concerned.

"Huh..uh yeah everything is fine. Just some…school stuff that needs to be finalized. I will be back soon I promise."

Maura nodded in agreement not that she could have any other opinion at this point. As she watched Jane drive away she knew something was up. Each individual observation wouldn't cause alarm but when they were all put together, taking a leave from school, the injuries, mysterious errands and random meetings, something was up with Jane and Maura got the feeling it was not something good.

"Hey where is Janie? If she thinks I am painting this whole place by myself she is crazy," Frankie protested.

"No, she just had to run an errand real quick she promised me she would be back shortly….besides you're not alone Frost and I are here," she pointed out.

"True," Frankie said quickly dropping the issue.

Maura explained to the boys what needed to be done before they painted to protect the floors and windows. It didn't take long to prep before they started painting. Maura put Frost at one end of the room and Frankie at the other each to work their way to the middle. Maura figured that would minimize the boys shenanigans being separated. Maura was going to work on the trim knowing that would take more patience and detail than the boys could handle. After they got into a groove Maura broached the subject with Frankie.

"Hey Frankie have you notice anything wrong with Jane," Maura asked quietly not wanting to make a big deal out of this?

"Besides the fact she isn't here…no I don't think so why?"

"Do you know how she hurt her hand?"

"She said she was playing basketball…must have been pretty bad she couldn't even catch a Frisbee."

Maura looked at him confused.

"It cut into her ultimate Frisbee season and Jane loves ultimate Frisbee season."

"Are you sure she hurt it playing basketball?"

"Yeah…that girl is always getting hurt."

Maura thought back to her conversation with Jane, she distinctly remembered Jane telling her she injured herself playing hockey. Why would she lie about something so insignificant unless there was something to hide? Maura didn't want to snoop but she was worried about Jane. She would have to figure out a way to get Jane to open up a little more…but for now she would focus on getting this house painted.


End file.
